


What Do You See In Me?

by UnseenReader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), I'm Bad At Tagging, Supposed to post almost two weeks ago, Underfell Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Vene has infected me, all my ideas are Underfell now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnseenReader/pseuds/UnseenReader
Summary: Wrote this twice since my laptop crashed while posting this and I hadn't saved it as a draftSo, this was supposed to be published at the beginning of last week (almost two weeks now), but I procrastinated too much and now I have tests this week. Exams follow next week (I have no idea what my school is doing) but afterward, I'm free like everyone else.I'll get Chapter 7 done for Storyfell within the next 4 weeks(hopefully). I'm forcing my lazy, unmotivated butt off the floor so I can complete it. Who knows, maybe I'll gain a sudden boost of motivation and blast through it. Just know I ain't dead.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	What Do You See In Me?

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Wrote this twice since my laptop crashed while posting this and I hadn't saved it as a draft~~  
>  So, this was supposed to be published at the beginning of last week (almost two weeks now), but I procrastinated too much and now I have tests this week. Exams follow next week (I have no idea what my school is doing) but afterward, I'm free like everyone else.  
> I'll get Chapter 7 done for Storyfell within the next 4 weeks ~~(hopefully)~~. I'm forcing my lazy, unmotivated butt off the floor so I can complete it. Who knows, maybe I'll gain a sudden boost of motivation and blast through it. Just know I ain't dead.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN ME?!”

It was supposed to be a nice evening. They could lay on the couch watching movies together and just spending time with each other: Him, Papyrus, and Frisk. The two had just gotten home (Papyrus was still out shopping for some ingredients for a great and terrifying dinner) and Frisk had decided she wanted to say something.

He couldn’t believe his non-existent ears.

“WHY THE F*CK WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN SOME STUPID SKELETON LIKE ME?”

She had said it. She loved him. Yet he was lashing out. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel the same. She’s an amazing person. But him? He didn’t **deserve** to be loved. Why him? Why pick the as*hole over others?

She was shocked at his reaction. She was unable to say anything, not that he let her speak anyway.

“WHY?! I’M JUST A STUPID AS*HOLE WHO DOESN’T GIVE A F*CK ABOUT HURTING THOSE WHO ANNOY ME! I HURT THOSE AROUND ME WITHOUT EVEN TRYING!”

“No, you don’t-”

“YES I DO!”

She was very obviously terrified. He never spoke above his usual lazy tone, even when very pissed, so this was a first for her. Yet, he could still see that look of Determination in her eyes. The kindness in her heart. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve her.

“You haven’t hurt me.”

“DID YOU FORGET THE UNDERGROUND? THE MANY TRICKS I PLAYED ON YOU THAT LED TO SOME OF YOUR DEATHS?”

“No, bu-”

“LOOK AT PAPYRUS! I FAILED HIM AS A BROTHER!”

He was too busy shouting and lashing out at himself to notice the door open and close in the middle of his sentence. Even if he heard it, he didn’t care anymore

“I WAS SUPPOSE TO PROTECT HIM, PROVIDE FOOD AND MONEY. BUT NO, MY LAZY A*S REFUSED TO GET OFF THE FLOOR AND WORK. PROTECT HIM? HAH! 1 F*CKIGN HITPOINT. 1 HIT AND I’M DEAD! AND I THINK I HAVE ANY RIGHT TO BE IN LEAGUE WITH HIM? PAPYRUS WAS RIGHT WHENEVER HE LASHED OUT AT MY LAZY A*S. I’M JUST A STUPID PIECE OF SH*T.”

The tears had started to fall from his sockets as he spoke, but he didn’t relent.

“But you got the house-”

“I DIDN’T F*CKING MAINTAIN IT!”

“But Papyrus…”

“I’M A PIECE OF SH*T AND HE KNOWS IT!”

“You’re not that.”

“I AM!”

“You’re not sh*t and you’re sure as hell no longer an a*shole.”

He paused. He had never heard her swear before. She made it a point to keep swearing to a minimum.

“You care. You cared for Papyrus and still do. You care for me and our friends… Do you remember… back in the underground… the storm? You remember, don’t you?”

* * *

Cold. The cold was all he could remember at first. He never felt cold, but he could tell others sure as hell did. No wonder some moved from Snowdin. The snow… he could remember the snow rushing past their faces as the residents of Snowdin took refuge in their homes.

“Sans?! Papyrus?!”

Frisk could remember the storm. She was stuck in the storm but no one came to help. It didn’t help that she had nothing to cover her legs with, so the cold was bound to get to her quickly. If she died in the storm, she could as well continue to die repeatedly, the storms lasted for quite a while and could get dangerously cold for humans.

She called out for help again. **But no one came…** The storm obstructed her vision. She couldn’t make it back to the inn or the skeletons’ home, as she was tossed around violently by the storm. The Underground itself seemed to be hell sometimes.

He could remember finding her in the middle of the storm, now in a ball freezing to death, struggling to find the littlest bit of warmth. She seemed gravely injured, clearly injures from before the storm. She must’ve run into the Canine Unit again. She was on okay terms with Undyne now, but the Underground would continue to be dangerous for her anyway.

They could both remember Sans picking her up and teleporting her to his home. He’d dropped her on the couch, teleporting to his room and back with a blanket to cover her. A hot cup of coffee was made afterward, healing Frisk while leaving the taste of mustard in her mouth. They had spent the time telling each other jokes and just genuinely enjoying each other’s company. It was one of the only times Sans wasn’t scared. He felt at peace.

* * *

“i-.”

“You may have hurt me in the past, but you’ve saved me several times. And look at Paps, he’s alive because of you. You raised him mostly on your own, and that’s something. You made mistakes, but everyone does. And look at the way you’ve treated others. You’ve improved, treating people nicer.”

Why was she so god*mned good at showing the good in others?!

“THAT DOESN’T ERASE THE HORRIBLE THINGS I’VE DONE!”

“It won’t, but we can forgive.”

“but…” He couldn’t say much anymore. He didn’t know what to say. He thought, but couldn’t remember. What did he do to deserve this kindness? The tears were overflowing and his legs couldn’t support him anymore. He fell onto his knees and into Frisk arms as he cried, his only comfort in her words and embrace. She knelt beside him, trying to comfort him.

“why? why me?! why love me instead of the kinder, better-looking people out there who are already falling head over heels for ya?”

“Because, they’ll never be better than my edgy skelly, the one I really love. If they’ve got a bone to pick with you for that, they’ll have to go through me.”

He chuckled at the pun, his smile returning a bit, although strained. There was no point in fighting it, she thought, no, she **knew** that he was worth something, and was very determined to convince him as well.

“i… thanks.”

“It’s no problem.”

“…and i love you too.” He finally closed his eye sockets as the tears began to subside. His cries slowly became silent as they just stayed there, on the floor, his head resting on her chest. Normally, it would be embarrassing for Frisk, but right now she didn’t care. Neither of them did.

Suddenly, a high pitched squeal could be heard from the kitchen.

“wait… is that paps? when did-?”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE MY EYES AND EARS!” Papyrus walked out of the kitchen towards them, his eyes like stars.

“you don’t have any, p-” Before he could finish his sentence, Papyrus whisked the both of them up into his arms. It was surprising how small the two of them could seem in comparison to Papyrus.

“YOU- I KNOW I SAID I’D HELP YOU SETTLE FOR SECOND BEST, BUT I DIDN’T KNOW YOU TOOK A LIKING TO MY BROTHER. I- EVEN IF HE IS A LAZY BUM SOMETIMES, I-” His ‘eyes’ seemed to be some mixture of stars and teary eyes right now, indicating how excited he was.

But… how much did he hear? “you surprised me. i didn’t think you’d get home this soon.”

“Relax Sans,” Frisk said. “I bet he got a ton of shopping done… a skele-ton.” Papyrus’s eyes seemed to get even tearier while Sans chuckled at the pun.

“I AM TRYING MY HARDEST NOT TO DROP YOU TWO RIGHT NOW.”

“so, you’re trying not to let me get under your skin?”

“…THAT’S! IT!” Papyrus dropped them both on the sofa, turning away. “I’M TAKING REFUGE IN THE KITCHEN. YOU BOTH ARE BANNED FROM ENTRY TILL DINNER IS FINISHED!” He stormed off into the kitchen, the sound of kitchen utensils clanking against one another following shortly.

“you have to have found at least one of my puns humerus. c’mon bro.”

“HMPH!”

Well, he was happy now. His bro was happy, Frisk was happy, the cranky ghost in the corner was happy, and well, he was happy. Not only because the others were happy, but he was genuinely happy for himself. He enjoyed sitting with Frisk in the living room, exchanging bad puns while Papyrus tried his best not to laugh (Sans knew, it’d only be a matter of time before Paps finally cracked).

* * *

“Ack!”

Why had they decided to watch horror movies? Any why one this jumpscare heavy? Well, at least they knew how to set up and space them out properly for maximum effect, though it wasn’t like Sans was easily scared by these movies anyway. He’d seen a lot of things in his time underground. Frisk however, was usually on the other side of the blade, forced to defend while she tried not to harm or kill anyone unless forced to. Why she was so kind, he never understood back then. Either way, after almost being killed many times, you think that one could gain some tolerance to some of these situations… nope. Every time a jumpscare occurred, both Papyrus and Frisk got scared pretty badly. The ghost… Chara, probably felt the same, seeing how she circled Papyrus as they tried to hide their fear. How could they see and interact with Chara anyway? He’d have to ask Alphys since she had studied Frisk and Chara after discovering so.

He should probably focus on the movie. He’s missed more than he’d like to admit to Papyrus (they’d watch it again tomorrow for the sake of enjoying it together like friends). Speaking of which, another jumpscare! He chuckled as Frisk hid her face in Sans’ shirt, scared of what was going on in the movie. He didn’t mind honestly. “Scary huh?”

Frisk nodded in response.

He turned to see Chara and Papyrus holding each other, teary-eyed. Funny how both stubbornly bet they wouldn’t cry before the other. “Don’t worry Frisk, I’m here.”

She said nothing in response, slowing turning back to the TV. She was oddly determined to watch this movie to its end, but eh. She’d always be determined, and that was part of her charm. It was how she befriended the monsters, even Asgore himself. It was how she’d managed to free the monsters somehow (he was aware of a lot of things, but how the barrier was broken eludes him). It was how she had managed to get through to him and make him want to change for the better.

And even if he hadn’t realized it then, she certainly showed him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Veny, I blame you for this. All my one-shot ideas are now Underfell.  
>  ~~I spent too long formatting this in HTML for everything to disappear just because I accidentally held down a wrong key in the middle of a keystroke~~
> 
> Edit: For those who read through this early (my bad), I wrote ketchup instead of mustard. My bad.


End file.
